


Flowers

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [24]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, andrew loves neil so much like wow, pro!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Neil develops a thing for flowers. Andew suffers.





	Flowers

The whole thing is ridiculous, really, and Andrew can’t believe his life has come to this.

It all starts with this stupid orange Lily or Daylily or maybe it’s a fucking daffodil or tulip for all Andrew cares. Neil brings it home one evening after a fan meeting, and Andrew watches, eating cereal straight out of the box, when Neil puts it into a beer glass (they don’t own vases) with this sappy smile that makes Andrew’s heart feel freakishly light in his chest.

It gets worse when Neil turns to him and smiles at him now, still in that aloof, soft way. “Kid gave it to me at the fan meet.”, he prompts, his voice rough from the cold air outside still. “She said she read that my favourite color was still orange.”

“Did I ask?”, Andrew drawls, because the way Neil’s cheeks are just the slightest bit flushed is just so unnerving.

“No”, replies Neil lightly, “but I told you anyway.”

-

The flower survives two whole days. Andrew shoos the cats away from it whenever he catches them so much as eyeing it. Because it would be such a nuisance to have to clean up all the shards.

It survives two days, but then it’s fluffy orange head begins to sag, and the water starts looking murky.

Neil looks at it critically, frowning for a long time before throwing it out and dumping the greenish water into the sink.

After a quick question, Andrew rubs the frown from Neil’s lips and from between his eyebrows and then kisses him until the soft smile is back.

-

“I just thought they looked nice. And smelled nice, too. Smell them! Have you smelled them?”

“I’m allergic.”, Andrew deadpans.

“No you’re not.”, Neil replies but pulls the pink and violet and aromatic lilac back towards himself.

“I can smell it from over here, and that’s already enough.” Andrew resumes reading his book as Neil gets their vase. They own a vase, now. Well, Neil owns a vase. Andrew denies the ownership of said vase.

Andrew watches over the edge of his book as Neil fills the vase with water, then puts the flowers in, fluffing them a little.

“That’s Nicky-level gay, Neil.”, Andrew says not because he means it, but because he wants to tease Neil.

Neil laughs as he puts the vase onto the highest kitchen cupboard where the cats are least likely to reach it. “Really? Is it gayer than the way you’ve been watching me the past few minutes?”

Andrew just glares. Neil winks and then turns back around to sniff at the lilac once more, standing on his tiptoes.

-

Andrew can’t fucking believe this. He can’t believe this is his life.

The girl at the flower shop looks wholesome and sweet. She reminds him a little bit of Renee. Renee would probably be great at selling flowers.

“Good morning, how can I help you?”, she asks cheerily. Andrew looks at her hands. They are reddened and chaved in places. Maybe handling flowers is hard business.

“I need flowers.”, he replies, and he can see the slightest hint of a laugh tug at her lips. Maybe he’d find her cute or charming if he wasn’t so homosexual.

“Well, you certainly came to the right place then. What’s the occasion?”

“Put them in a vase and look at them. Possibly smell them, too.”

She is laughing now, and Andrew can tell she finds him charming. This entire idea is bad. Just bad.

He goes through with it anyways. Because it’s for Neil.

“For your girlfriend?”, the clerk asks, “wife?”

“Boyfriend.” Andrew wants to says ‘Nuisance’, but he doesn’t. The clerk doesn’t bat an eye.

“Alright. What colors does he like?”

Fifteen minutes later, Andrew leaves the shop with a scowl and an arm full of flowers. There’s orange ones, because it’s Neil’s favourite color, there’s blue ones, like Neil’s eyes and auburn ones like his hair, and they all tickle Andrew’s face as he carries them. His car will smell like them for a whole week, he just knows it.

The way Neil’s eyes widen later, the way a little, disbelieving smile appears on his face, and the way he turns to Andrew (”yes or-” -”yes.”) and hugs him fiercly are worth it, though.


End file.
